


algebraic and suicidal

by sktrboii



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Algebra, Depression, i dont know, i had a panic attack yesterday, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sktrboii/pseuds/sktrboii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler doesnt know what happened<br/>trigger unrecognized, things only go down hill<br/>josh explains to him about algebra and values</p>
            </blockquote>





	algebraic and suicidal

"ty? are you okay?"  
"how can you be the problem and the solution?"  
"what problem?"  
"x+y=36"  
"ty, what do you mean?"  
"in this one scenario, x=36 y=0. x is the problem and the solution"  
"you're not a problem ty"  
"y=0. y is nothing. y is irrelevant"  
"y is a placeholder."  
"y is A REPLACEMENT"  
"y is helpful."  
"y is nothing. if you cancel it out the only aspect that changes is its become a solved problem."  
"try adding another variable."  
"then you're dividing 36 by three. you're not solving the problem, you're complicating it."  
"try a new scenario. lets add Z. lets say, Z,Y, and X all apply to 12 colleges, and they all get accepted to the same one. then all the variables are equal to 12"  
"i dont like twelve"  
"lets return to the original scenario. sure, canceling y out would solve the problem, but some people dont see it as a problem. what if they see it as equation? some things are better left unsolved."  
"i want to go home."  
"i dont want Y to go home and cancel itself out. x is dependent on y"  
"you cant be dependant on nothing"  
"why does y have to be nothing? why cant y be 18. then x is 18. then the problem is solved."  
"the variables cant be equal. then they are the same variable."  
"but, high school student x gets accepted to 18 colleges, and so does y."  
"the probability of that is very low."  
"your not a problem. youre an equation, ty, please, stay with me."  
"y needs a value."  
"y has a value. youre perfect ty, i love you, i couldnt live without you."  
"x=19 y=17. that works."  
"im glad it does."

**Author's Note:**

> this might not have made sense but thanks for reading
> 
>  
> 
> my friend once convinced me not to kill myself with algebraic terms  
> by once  
> i mean last night


End file.
